


Pain

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	Pain

**Everytime I want to speak I vomit up gore  
and some sick part of me is begging for more.  
  
There's so much that it hurts to even think about it,  
tissue and bile congealed so much there's flies around it  
and everybody can smell it and they know that i'm coming.  
I keep spitting up this shit from midnight to morning.  
  
All my insides have been tenderized with meaning  
my experience with your kind has my whole vertebrae leaking.  
I'm bleeding and spitting out the ones you punched in my gut while i'm seething  
and you should know I scrub my flesh until the skin falls off,  
because I stain my clothes with vomit and it wont come off.  
  
I don't got a bit of lung or a heart on my sleeve.  
I spit up stupid hate speech forever I don't sleep.  
  
I'm nothin but a waterfall of useless macabre.  
I gurgle out into the cold why is it so dark out?**


End file.
